


what a wonderful world

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Magnus Bane, Sappy, coda: s03e22 All Good Things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “I meant it when I said I’m never leaving you again, you know,” Alec whispers.





	what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sobbing

“I meant it when I said I’m never leaving you again, you know,” Alec whispers. Magnus startles, just a bit, in the still morning air.

“I believe you,” Magnus whispers back, his fingers still brushing through Alec’s hair. Alec’s eyes crack open a moment later, and Magnus’s breath catches. Hazel eyes stare sleepily at him as Magnus tries to comprehend the fact that he gets to have  _ this _ . He gets to look into Alexander’s eyes and hold him and be held when only a day before he thought he never would again.  _ A miracle _ , he thinks. Alexander Lightwood is his miracle.

Alec stretches, bringing his own hand up to brush along Magnus’s bare arm and leaving goosebumps in his wake. “I  _ mean it _ ,” Alec says again, this time with a conviction underneath his words that makes Magnus’s heart stutter. “I’m not leaving you, not ever. I want…”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow when he trails off. “Alexander?”

Alec’s hand moves from his arm to his cheek, thumb caressing along the bone. Magnus leans into the touch, unable and unwilling to stop himself. “I want to stay, for more than just whatever the angels give me. For more than they give us. I want… I want to stay. Forever.”

“Alexander.”

His fiancé’s name falls from his lips because it’s the only thing he can say, especially now that all the air has left his chest. Alec says nothing, waiting and smiling at him softly as if he hasn’t just dropped the most earth shattering revelation into Magnus’s lap.

_ He wants me _ .  _ He wants to stay _ .

Forever had always seemed so daunting, this precipice Magnus was doomed to teeter on but could never quite reach or outrun. But, now, with Alec. Forever seems like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Alec’s thumb brushes away a stray tear and Magnus wants to curse himself because he’s cried enough recently. They all have. But then, these are happy tears, he knows.  _ The happiest. _

“I want to stay forever,” Alec says softly, hazel eyes searching Magnus’s. His glamour fell, he realizes. It never stood a chance against Alexander Lightwood. “If you’ll have me.”

“Yes,” Magnus says, and the word is so inadequate for what he’s feeling, but the only thing that could possibly come close to encompassing it. “Yes, of course I’ll have you, Alexander.” The tears are coming more readily now, but he doesn’t care, not when Alec’s smile is brighter than heavenly fire and he gets to have  _ this _ . Not just for today, or tomorrow, or fifty years, but for forever. “I can’t imagine a world without you in it, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!
> 
> and someone for the love of god save shadowhunters


End file.
